


Future, You.

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Changkyun is cute, Domestic af, Fluff, Future Planning, Idol AU, Inspired by MONSTAX Ray EP 5, Khyuns a sweetheart, Kind of canon inspired, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Changkyun has been thinking, and Khyun helps him.





	Future, You.

Changkyun sat on his bed feeling bummed out.  
They had finally come back after shooting for hours with the kids at the daycare.   
His heart still beat hard when he thought of those kids running around. They were so cute.  
He turned around sideways, listening to the few words that drifted into the bedroom. Minhyuk was excitedly talking about how one of the little girls he looked after reminded him of his own sister.  
He huffed out a sigh, he hadn't been able to get particularly close to any of the kids. He wished he had…..  
He had never really thought about looking after children, even being afraid of them at times.   
He'd never considered himself to be able to look after someone else who fully depended on him and the thought of having to do exactly that someday used to bother him a lot.  
But somehow after spending a whole day with the bright bundles of myschif and cuteness, he wasn't that averse to the idea anymore.

He didn't realize, but he fell asleep before they had dinner. When Kihyun walked in to call his boyfriend for dinner he saw Changkyun sleeping peacefully, and didn’t have the heart to wake him. Instead he draped the blanket on to him and his soft toy, and kissed his forehead lightly, before closing the door behind him.

Changkyun woke up early next morning, they had a day off between schedules and he was excited because he was going to go with Kihyun to try out ice cream at one of the new places that had opened up close by.  
Ice cream was a rare treat, especially because of their diet, so he wanted to make the most of it.  
He got up to go have some milk, not liking coffee particularly, and caught sight of his boyfriend's fading pink hair. His heart warmed at the sight of Kihyun at the stove, cooking an omelette.  
He walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the older from behind, and inhaling deeply at the nape of his neck.  
“Good morning” he said in his deep voice.  
“Good morning” Kihyun said relaxing into his boyfriend's arms, a smile on his lips.  
They stood that way till Hyungwon passed them on his way to the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulder.  
“You guys are too domestic for it to be the first thing I have to see in the morning” he commented, walking on.  
“Like your any better…” Kihyun said, turning his attention to the stove again, the tips of his ears were pink and Changkyun smiled at the sight.

He realized how affectionate he'd become towards the elder.   
He picked a cup pouring milk into it and proceeded to sit across the island to watch his cute boyfriend at work.

“You look good with an apron on” he commented, his eyes fixed on Kihyun over the time of his cup.  
“Shut up…” Kihyun vined his face turning red.  
“It's true… you look good doing domestic things…”   
Kihyun gave a look to Changkyun before turning around.  
“Your just saying that…”  
“No, it's true.”  
“ Your pretty cute too!”  
Changkyun thought of their previous day, remembering how Kihyun was blowing bubbles and playing with the kids.  
He had looked so engrossed and excited, it warmed Changkyun’s heart.  
“Do you ever think about the future?”   
“What do you mean?” Kihyun asked.  
“In the sense, what do you see yourself doing 6 years down the line?”  
“ I haven't thought that far ahead.”  
“ I think your amazing with kids…”  
“I think you think too much!” Kihyun said bringing their breakfast and his coffee to sit beside Changkyun.  
“I think you'd be a wonderful parent!” Changkyun said taking Kihyun's hands.

Suddenly he felt a sadness decend on him.  
“Well, I haven't thought that far ahead, but I do see myself with you…” Kihyun said, with a shy smile on his face. He was staring at his coffee cup and felt nerves inside him.

Changkyun had never felt like kissing someone more. So he did kiss him.  
“Not so early on the morning!” Jooheon said approaching them.

They all went about their routines then.

Changkyun however felt this pang in his heart every time he thought about what his hyung had said.

'I might not be able to give you everything you deserve….’   
His mind kept repeating.

It was after their schedules had cleared out a bit that Changkyun got time to just sit with Kihyun.

“Would you want to come home with me for a few days during our break?” Kihyun asked him.

Changkyun was so shocked he didn't say anything…

“What?...”  
“It's okay if you don't want to…”  
“No no, that's not what I meant..”  
After a pause…   
“It's just, I didn't think you'd want me to meet your family..”  
“You are very important to me… so I want you to see what my life is outside all this ifol business as well. I want you to know me better”

“I would be glad to.”  
“Changkyun I love you….” Kihyun said it in a small voice, afraid to say it out loud.

“You know for someone who is so confident on camera, your pretty shy… it's cute.”  
“Aaish! Stop it!”

Kihyun was about to go off when Changkyun pulled him by his arm. He plopped on to the younger’s lap   
“Kihyun… I love you too!”

“I hope I'm able to be enough for you…” Changkyun said before he could stop.  
“What do you mean…”  
“ Hyung… I'm not good with babies… I made one cry that day at the day centre. It really bummed me out.”  
“Why would…..oh….”  
“Yeah…”

A moment later Kihyun pinched Changkyun's cheeks.  
“You know for someone who is so smart, you are really silly.”  
“Why…”  
“ I don't care if your good with kids or not. We aren't getting one now… and if we do in the future, it'll be both of us. You'll learn, I'll be there beside you!”

“What if I mess up…?”  
“Then we'll fix it together.”

Lighting looked into Changkyun's eyes.  
The sincerity and confidence Changkyun saw made him feel much better.  
“Have I told you how much I love you…?”  
“No but you can show it!” Kihyun said, circling his arms around Changkyun.

They kissed then, it was slow and beautiful and Changkyun felt himself slipping into love again for the millionth time. He would never get tired.

“I love you too!”

“Not again!” Hyunwoo walked in and walked out with his face on flames. He didn't deal with PDA very well, and went to freak out on his own.

Chuckling Kihyun looked back at Changkyun.  
“When has that ever stopped me!” He said before kissing Kihyun again.


End file.
